


greyhound | will byers

by XTonibX



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 1980s, Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Artist Will Byers, Billy Hargrove & Eleven | Jane Hopper Friendship, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Bisexual Lucas Sinclair, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bullying, Child Neglect, Coming of Age, Depression, Dustin Henderson Is the Best, Eleven | Jane Hopper and Mike Wheeler in Love, Fanfiction, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Good Older Sibling Nancy Wheeler, Growing Up, Hurt Billy Hargrove, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, Lesbian Robin Buckley, Mental Health Issues, Minor Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Minor Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Minor Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, Multi, Protect Will Byers, Protective Billy Hargrove, Protective Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, Romance, Sad Will Byers, Siblings Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Stranger Things 2, Stranger Things 3, Trauma, Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper Friendship, Will Byers & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Friendship, Will Byers Is Not Okay, Will Byers Needs a Hug, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTonibX/pseuds/XTonibX
Summary: "Man up, Will."Will Byers is a bisexual, 14 year old boy who has always felt like the outcast of the family.He relies on Billy Hargrove to protect him from beatings and his twin sister, Eleven to hide his secrets. In this story, he learns how to accept his one-sided crush with the boy next door, how to stand up for himself, and discovers who he truly is.





	greyhound | will byers

**Author's Note:**

> Will is bisexual and El and Jonathan are his siblings.
> 
> Max is his best friend and Mike is his cute neighbor.
> 
> Lucas and Dustin are the crazy weirdos who live across the street and Billy Hargrove is his protector  
Thank you for reading!

-Will-

I held back my tears as I let out a painful wince. Ryan McBride had been kneeling on my upper arms, not far south from my shoulders. It’s an indescribable pain, one that I hope to never feel again.

I felt one of the others grip my hair tightly, keeping me still for Ryan to take his first swing at my face.

I could hear some people murmuring behind them, though it was too difficult to see anyone.

I closed my eyes as tightly as I possibly could as he cocked his fist into the air. David and Sam had tight pressure on my knees. I couldn’t move and even if I could, I would fail to fight back.

Before I could feel the fist clashing with my face, the pressure had suddenly been released from my knees.

“Oh shit!” Some of them panicked. I assume they ran off, but why?

Slowly, I opened my eyes to see Billy Hargrove. His fingers had been tightly secured around Ryan’s wrist. Ryan looked back at him with a face full of fear, as he should.

Billy roughly pulled him off of me, slamming him into the wall of the record store behind me. I let out a sigh of relief after his knees were out of my arm. He secured a tight handle on Ryan’s shirt. All of the others had already run off.

“I will fucking kill you.” Billy threatened. His tone had been low, and it’s a lot scarier in a way.  
“You little shit. This is the third fucking time I’ve had to say something to you.”

Ryan’s face had been close to Billy’s, ridden with fear. A part of me feels like he begs for the day that he can overpower Billy. Being tough is his only personality trait and he’s nothing when Billy’s around.

“Do you understand?” Billy raised his voice. Everyone knows what would happen if he was stupid enough to say no.

Ryan nodded fearfully, hoping to get out of this as quickly as he could.

“Good.” Billy muttered, shoving him to the left with strength. Ryan fell to the ground, immediately standing back up and rushing away.

“Seriously?” Billy said angrily as he stood over me. He offered me a hand and pulled me up with minimal effort. “You need to learn to stop being such a fucking pussy.” He harshly shoved me towards his 1979 Chevrolet Camaro.

I didn’t say anything back, I just climbed into the passenger's seat of the car, grateful that he was here.

He climbed in as well, slamming the door and pulling a cigarette and a lighter out of the cup holder.

“Doesn’t your brother ever teach you anything?” He asked, lighting his cigarette.

I buckled my seatbelt. I’m not quite knowing what to say. “I- I mean-”

“Jonathan.” Billy said after remembering his name. “Can he fight?”

I shrugged, biting my bottom lip. “He- Uh- He beat up Steve Harrington before.”

“Oh!” Billy replied in a sarcastic manner as he drove away from the record shop. “I’m shaking.”

I didn’t say anything else.

“Look.” Billy added after blowing out smoke from a long drag of his cigarette. “I’m fucking tired of you, y’know that? Your father is the chief of police and- and people see you getting assaulted in the streets all the goddamn time and nothing happens. Why?”

I could tell he’d been getting frustrated. I’m not sure why he cares so much.

“I don’t really talk to him about it.” I mumbled quietly.

“What?” He loudly said, mocking my quiet tone.

“I don’t talk to him about it.” I spoke up.

“I knew you were a pussy, but I didn’t know you were stupid, too.” retorted Billy.

I didn’t say anything. I don’t have many excuses.

Billy held his cigarette in his mouth, keeping one hand on the wheel as he pulled something out of his denim pocket. He threw it into my lap before grabbing the cigarette and blowing out the smoke.

I grabbed it. The blade hadn’t yet been visible, but I could tell that it was a pocket knife, judging by its shape and the metal exterior. At that point all I could think of his ‘no’.

“What?” I asked panickedly. “I’m not gonna cut someone.”

“Calm the fuck down.” Billy chuckled, amused by my fear. “It’ll scare them.”

I examined the knife a little more. I placed my thumb on the metal lever that causes the switchblade to come out. I flinched a bit as it popped open. I examined the blade. It looked clean, sharp, new and untouched. It had also been curved a bit.

“Wow.” I said in admiration. It’s just . . . cool. Everything about Billy Hargrove is cool.

“You wouldn’t fucking need it if you would just remind those ugly shits that Hopper is your father.” Billy lectured.

“Just- Whatever, okay? I - I -”

“If I ever see you around those motherfuckers, I’ll beat on you myself, alright? This isn’t my job.”

He dropped his almost entirely smoked cigarette out the window as he pulled up at my house. “Okay?”

I looked over to my porch to see El and Jonathan staring at me from the porch. They look confused, Jonathan more so.

“Jonathan!” Billy called. Purposely, he didn’t do it loud enough for Jonathan to hear him. It was more of a threat to scare me.

“I’ll talk to him myself.” I caved, unbuckling my seatbelt and opening the door.

I climbed out of the car, closing the door behind me. Billy sped off.

“Will?” Jonathan asked as I walked up the porch steps, standing up from his seat beside Eleven. “What were you doing in Billy’s car?”

“He was just giving me a ride.” I said, carelessly shrugging it off.

“Will.” El softly said, pushing me to tell the truth.

“I’m being honest.” I said. “It was nothing. He’s not that bad.”

“ ‘Not that bad?’ ” Jonathan repeated angrily. “Are you fucking serious?”

I took a deep breath and shrugged.

“He’s my best friend’s step brother. I spend a lot at their house. He isn’t as bad as he seems.”

“I spend a lot of time with Max, too.” El shyly said. “Billy is horrid.”

I decided to get defensive. It's the only way to get out of this.  
“I wouldn’t get into the car with him if I thought he was going to hurt me or some shit. Just leave me alone, okay?” I retorted as I stormed into the house, hoping that the conversation would be over.

I don’t want Jonathan fighting my battles for me and I don’t want my dad to get involved. If it were up to me, I’d be fighting my own battles. I can’t, though. I don’t like hurting people and asking Jonathan to teach me how to fight would just be embarrassing anyway.

I’ve never felt embarrassed with Jonathan, but this is different. Everyone in my family is tough - even El and my mom - but I guess I’m not like them.

☀


End file.
